A Day in the Park
by TheDictionator
Summary: A beautiful beginning in the park can lead to even more rewarding endings. A Kono Setsu fic.
1. Park Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima.**

It was a beautiful sunny day. Kids ran outside to play. Couples holding hands. Clouds moves across the great blue sky. Setsuna and Konoka meets at the park. Setsuna laid the picnic blanket on the soft grass nearby a giant tree. "Secchan, I love parks." Konoka said with a smile.

Setsuna smile watching her ojou-sama. "I'm glad, ojou-sama." They set down. Konoka saw a flower. She picked it up to smell. Setsuna watched her smelling the flower. Her heart was beating hard. 'She is beautiful. I wish she knew how much I loved her.' She thought to herself.

Konoka closed her eyes. She bought the flower to Setsuna's nose suddenly, tickling it. "Isn't it pretty, Secchan?" She had a big smile on her face.

Setsuna's eyes were large from shock before she took a sniff. The sweet scent entered her nose. She nodded. She put it in her hair. A blushes Setsuna looks at Konoka who smiles at Setsuna. "Thank you ojou-sama." She bent her head and plays with her bottom of shirt. Konoka squealed in delight at the kwaii pose.

To Setsuna's shock and Konoka's delight, Konoka jumped on top of the samurai. "You're so kwaii, Secchan!" She said while hugging Setsuna. Setsuna tried her best not to blush worser than she blushed now.

"Please ojou-sama control yourself. We are in public." She somehow pulled the excited healer off her. Konoka grabbed Setsuna's hand and tangled their fingers together.

"Do you know what flower that was?" She asked. Setsuna shook her head. "It is a For-Get-Me-Not. I want you to always know I will never For-Get-You-Not. Ever!"

Setsuna blushed some more. "Ojou-sama." Setsuna looked around but no one was seeing them. Konoka held their hands tighter.

"I will never let go of you no matter what. We will always be together." She kissed Setsuna on the cheek. Seeing her Secchan about to explode with redness Konoka sat back.

Taking some food from the picnic basket she unwrapped a sandwich. A naughty thought came to her. She smiled in a naughty way and held up the sandwich to Setsuna's mouth. "Here Secchan take a bite." Setsuna nearly fainted from all the blood to her face.

Konoka giggled pushes the sandwich against Setsuna's mouth, "Eat."

Setsuna ate a bite. To her embarrassment Konoka took a bite too. "Yummy and it has a bit of Secchan flavor to make it tastier." She winked at the poor girl.

Konoka held the sandwich up to Setsuna's mouth again. "Take another bite unless you're in the mood for some dessert." Setsuna's face could be mistaken for a tomato. "You don't look too good. Maybe you should lie down." She grabbed Setsuna's shoulder and pulled her down.

Setsuna looked up to find herself with her head on Konoka's lap. "Ojou-sama!"

"No Secchan my name isn't ojou-sama it is Konochan. You say it wrong again I will be forced to tickle you." Setsuna nodded her head. Konoka doesn't make false threats.

"Good."

Konoka played with Setsuna's hair. She took out the ponytail and run her fingers through. Despite her position Setsuna found it relaxing. When suddenly, a fat raindrop smacked her forehead. Soon rain fell like buckets of water. Everyone ran away and Konoka and Setsuna stood up fast. Konoka tried to pick up everything and shoving it in the basket. Taking off her jacket Setsuna held it over Konoka to help her from getting wet. Her jacket was leaking.

Seeing Konoka getting even more wet that her shirt was see-through. She blushed once again. She looked around and no one was around. She closed her eyes and wings appeared like magic on her back. Using her wings she used them like an umbrella.

Feeling the rain not touching her Konoka looked up to find a white feather wings covering her like an umbrella. "Aww Secchan you're so sweet."

She stood up and snuggled against Setsuna with her arms wrapping around Setsuna's waist. Despite her blush Setsuna felt brave. She held Konoka then pushed up Konoka's chin. "You're so beautiful. Not even rain could wash away your magic over me."

Konoka's eyes were gazing lovingly into Setsuna's. She pulled down on Setsuna's neck and lifted herself up. Their lips met and they shared a powerful kiss. To make the kiss seem more passionate lighting and thunder crackled in the distance. Setsuna's wings lowered around them. Like the imagine from CCS when the guardians are transforming the wings were covering both girls as they shared their first kiss. The only part seen was a leg lifted back as the kiss continued.

**AN: I am still a beginner so be gentle when reviewing.**


	2. Bluebired

Disclaimer: Ken Akamatsu owns Negima

- . - . -

A bluebird flew away. A song was heard as students headed for class. Negi prepared for his daily lessons but not everyone was there. Konoka and setsuna were missing from class again. Everyone knew what they were up to. Asuna was arguing with Ayaka as usual. The song played strong.

The trio of libriranians were saying about books they reed. Negi wrote on the board about English lessons. A paper airplane flew by hitting Nodoka's head that mad her cry and run out. "Time to teach you stuff." Negi said.

"learn us something fun, negi." Someone said.

"okay I will teach about fun." He said.

"yay!!" everyone said.

"go outside and we will play with together." He said.

Everyone was outside. Negi smile at them. "We will play ball." He said. Everyone played ball but the bluebird sang some more songs. Everyone was happy to play ball.

"this is fun, negi." Asuna said.

"yeah, tons of fun." Everyone said.

"cool! Then tomorrow we will play again" he said. Everyone was really happy and finished game. The bluebird sang some more happy tunes. People talked and giggled. A kite flew in the hair.

School was over. Everyone went home. Setsuna and konoka giggled as they caem later. "it a pretty day for songs." Konoka said. The bluebired flew away.

- . - . -

AN: I aurigenal theDictionator. My frend has accunt now but let me still post sum. English is not my first langage and cusin did not edit all the way.


End file.
